Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling an image capturing device by a communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently it is possible to wirelessly connect a digital camera with a mobile telephone or a smart phone (hereinafter, collectively a smart phone) and operate the smart phone to remotely control the digital camera as a remote camera. In addition, there is a digital camera for which, in a state in which the digital camera is attached to a smart phone, it is possible to perform shooting while displaying a live view image from the digital camera on a touch panel display of the smart phone (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-339755).
If performing shooting while a digital camera is attached to a smart phone as described above, a user wirelessly connects the digital camera and the smart phone, and operates a screen of the smart phone by a finger or the like. In such a case, a user operates the touch panel of the smart phone by one hand while supporting the smart phone with the other hand, or operates the touch panel of the smart phone by a finger of either hand while supporting the smart phone with both hands. If shooting while operating the touch panel of the smart phone in this way, because the touch panel is being pressed by a finger it is easy for camera shake to occur, and in addition, it is not possible to perform shooting while operating the camera with a natural way of holding. In addition, when shooting while the digital camera is attached to the smart phone, it is desirable to be able to perform shooting by a physical operation member similarly to shooting with a conventional camera alone instead of performing shooting while operating the touch panel of the smart phone.